


Calling You

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Kanda era preoccupato. Di solito Lavi lo chiamava a intervalli regolari, giusto per sentire la sua voce e irritarlo abbastanza da farsi mandare al diavolo. Oggi, invece, ancora niente. Aveva provato a chiamarlo lui (mai però gli avrebbe detto di essersi preoccupato) e il telefono squillava a vuoto.Maledizione.





	Calling You

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Rainy Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it! ★ Numero Parole: 755 ★ Prompt/Traccia: 37. A ha un incidente sotto la pioggia e B continua a chiamarlo.
> 
> COW–T8, Prompt “Rivali”.

##  **Calling you  
**

 

Kanda era preoccupato. Di solito Lavi lo chiamava a intervalli regolari, giusto per sentire la sua voce e irritarlo abbastanza da farsi mandare al diavolo. Oggi, invece, ancora niente. Aveva provato a chiamarlo lui (mai però gli avrebbe detto di essersi preoccupato) e il telefono squillava a vuoto.

 _Maledizione_.

Il suono del telefono proprio non voleva smettere, ma nessuno se ne curava. La pioggia battente sferzava l'asfalto e con esso il giovane che vi giaceva riverso, ormai bagnato fradicio.

– L'hanno investito e sono scappati – sentì dire Lavi, mentre braccia forti lo sollevavano – lo stanno anche chiamando, poveretto.

Lo posarono su qualcosa di soffice e mani esperte controllarono le sue ferite; una sirena squarciò il silenzio, sostituendosi al ticchettare della pioggia. Lavi ebbe la sensazione di galleggiare, poi più nulla.

– Resta con me. – gridò il paramedico e gli iniettò qualcosa nella flebo. – È stabile ora, contatta l'ospedale più vicino, avvisa che arriviamo con la vittima di un incidente.

– Il telefono continua a squillare – commentò l'altro paramedico – un certo Yuu.

– Aspetta, non può essere un caso, c'è un dottore, Yuu Kanda, all'Angels Memorial – rispose il primo paramedico – portiamolo lì, magari è suo paziente.

 

Al pronto soccorso dell'Angels Memorial i medici erano in fibrillazione: diverse vittime di incidenti erano arrivate tutte insieme, complice la pioggia.

– Giovane sui venticinque, privo di sensi, pressione stabile. Investito da un pirata, sospetto trauma cranico. – recitò il paramedico, dimenticando di menzionare il telefono che squillava senza sosta.

– Dottor Walker, Dottor Crawley – chiamò il Dottor Lvellie – primo letto libero, non è in pericolo di vita, seguite il protocollo.

– Oh, mio Dio – esclamò d'improvviso uno dei due dottori – Allen, ma questo non è il fidanzato di Kanda?

Allen lo guardò con più attenzione e sbiancò: era proprio lui, Lavi!

– Lavi! Santo cielo, Lavi! Mi senti? – Allen gli toccò il collo, poi controllò gli occhi.

– Walker! Crowley! Passate oltre, quel paziente è stabile! – tuonò Lvellier.

Proprio in quel momento, Kanda fece il suo ingresso nella sala, probabilmente chiamato a causa dell'improvviso afflusso di pazienti.

Allen passò di fianco al collega, eseguendo gli ordini di Lvellie, diretto al paziente successivo, ma riuscì comunque ad avvisarlo al volo, sottovoce, con un rapido: – Lavi, letto dietro di noi.

Gli occhi di Kanda si dilatarono per lo shock: ora capiva come mai non rispondesse!

Fece un rapido dietro front e si precipitò da lui.

– Brutto idiota, che diavolo hai combinato stavolta – mormorò fra sé mentre lo visitava – possibile che non ti si possa lasciare solo un momento?

Lenalee gli si affiancò, sussurrandogli all'orecchio quanto riferito dai paramedici. Kanda annuì e ordinò subito una risonanza, ma il Dottor Lvellie, quando vide che muovevano il letto dov'era Lavi, si intromise.

– Ho detto di lasciar perdere quel paziente, dove lo portate? - latrò.

– A fare una risonanza – rispose Kanda, gelido.

– Quel paziente non va da nessuna parte – ribadì il dottor Lvellie – non è in pericolo di vita, passate oltre.

– Con il dovuto rispetto, il paziente è privo di sensi dopo un trauma cranico. – fece presente Kanda a denti stretti, trattenendosi a stento dallo strangolare l'uomo. – Dobbiamo essere sicuri che non ci sia sanguinamento cerebrale.

Kanda sapeva che Lvellie si comportava così perché era più anziano e voleva farlo valere a dispetto della competenza. Per questo entrava sempre in competizione con lui e si opponeva a qualunque sua decisione.

– Sono io il capo qui, ubbidisci! – gridò.

– No. Portate il paziente di sopra per la risonanza – ordinò Kanda agli infermieri – e chiamate il Dottor Lee.

– Non c'è bisogno, mi hanno già chiamato – annunciò la familiare voce del Dottor Lee – allora, che succede?

– Trauma cranico dovuto a investimento, paziente privo di sensi, segni vitali stabili. Ho richiesto una risonanza. – riferì Kanda.

– Bene, eseguite. Domande?

Kanda sogghignò e il Dottor Lvellie lo fissò con odio. Si sarebbe vendicato, lo sapeva, ma intanto lui poteva curare Lavi come si doveva.

– Te la caverai, te lo prometto. – gli sussurrò all'orecchio, ignorando il sorrisetto divertito sul viso dell'infermiere che era nell'ascensore con loro.

– Yuu? – mormorò in quel momento Lavi, guardandosi attorno, confuso.

– Hai avuto un incidente – gli disse Kanda, rassicurandolo – va tutto bene, sei in buone mani.

\- Le tue...

Lavi sorrise. Se c'era Yuu a prendersi cura di lui, allora andava davvero tutto bene.

 


End file.
